The Goofy Guppy Saga (Rewrite)
by GilOonaGobyforevs13
Summary: Now that I'm a couple years older, I though maybe I should rewrite the story idea I had, this is the sequel to Gil's First Fight, but for some reason, I'm doing the rewrite for this first. So Gil Jr decides he wants to follow in his father's footsteps after watching a show that educated him about legend of Bubble Tucky.
1. Chapter 1

Gil and Molly's son, Gil Jr was watching TV while their daughter, Milly was getting into her usual trouble with her best male friend, London. In Gil Jr's room his favorite TV show cut off and a commercial came on. "Oh Man," Gil Jr yelled, "I want to know what happened next, dumb TV!" It was then when Junior saw something priceless.

A TV reporter was on the screen, and he spoke, "It was 20 years ago when a group of guppy Heroes did miracoulous things, proving little guys could make amazing differences. First history was made by Nonny, a nerd who couldn't catch that turned out catching the ball, making the team win."

"I did it!" A young Nonny announced on the television, "I caught the ball!"

"Great Job Nonny!" Gil Jr exclaimed, seeing the young Nonny on TV.

The TV reporter spoke some more, going on about some legends in Bubble Tucky, "Next Gil, a goofy guppy, turned into a punching goofball. He went all out for his crush, Molly. He was a no experienced goof fighting a professional wrestler, Piff, the mean machine!"

"Piff is ugly!" Gil Jr. yelled, looking at the big freckle-faced bully, seemed to have a six pack way too big for his age, even bigger than Gil Jr's, "Wait, Gil, is my father, that little guy is my dad!"

Gil Jr. started to squeal in excitement, "Milly! You have to come see this!"

Milly ran upstairs, covered in mud, "What?"

Gil Jr's head shook in dissaproval of seeing Milly covered in mud, "Mom cleaned the house today. Do you know how mad she's gonna be when she sees you've been swimming around the house covered in mud, and getting the carpet dirty?" He pointed at the floor, a cream colored carpet with brown stains, "You stained the carpet, Milly!"

His head turned back toward the TV, and saw his dad, "Hey look, it's Dad! Can you believe it? Uncle Nonny caught a ball! Dad rocks, because he fought this very ugly professional boxer kid that was twice his size and he won! Dad rocks, I tell ya!"

"You're crazy," Milly started, "I'm sure that's not Dad..."

The TV reporter smiled, and proved Milly wrong in saying, "This is completely Gil Crescendo!"

"OMG, it's Dad!" Milly said, excitedly, and started to swim in circles around her brother, "He has a cup of gold! Which means Uncle Nonny also caught a ball!"

"No," Gil Jr said, "That's not what I'm saying."

"What are you saying?" Milly tilted her head, like Ginger would do when you open her dog food.

"I'm saying I want to be like Dad!" Gil Jr exclaimed, "Dad won a cup, I want to win one. Where can we find Dad's cup?"

"I don't know," Milly replied, "Where is Dad? Why don't we ask him?"

"I bet he's getting ready for bed." Gil Jr said, as they both started to swim towards their parents bedroom, "Let's go, Milly!"

They went into Gil's bedroom. "Kids, what is it?" He asked.

"Dad, where's the cup?" Milly said.

Gil started to struggle to put on his night gown, he noticed the question, and started to talk very fastly and nervously, "What exactly do you mean by that, sweetie? What cup? As in a red solo cup?"

"Dad," Gil Jr giggled, "Don't act boy, we saw you on TV. It's your 20 year anniversary of the ugly boxer guy's defeat. Go Dad!"

"Oh no," Gil said, facepalming as sweat gushed down his face, "I was worried this would happen. How could they be this reckless?!"

"Daddy," Milly said, noticing her father's panic, "Can I sleep with you and Mommy tonight?"

"Of course," Gil said, his face getting more red out of worry, starting to shake a little, "Yeah, yeah, sleep with Daddy. You're gonna have to tuck yourself in there, okay?"

Gil Jr smiled at his father, "Can I sleep with you too, Dad? I'm proud to have you as a father. You're so cool how you fought, I wanna be just like you. Were you scared?"

Gil started to loosen up his tension to put on a good show for his son, even though he was internally panicking, "Of course, champ, of course I was, that guy was twice my size. You both can sleep with me at any time you two would like."

"Thanks Dad!" Gil Jr hugged his father, and then got in bed beside of Milly.

The two kids settled in with their father, and then their mother came in, her gown on as well. The second she got in bed, she fell straight asleep. The two kids settled in with their father. Milly and Gil Jr fell asleep. Milly fell asleep, snuggled into Molly's chest, while Gil Jr was cuddled into Gil's chest. Gil reached over to Milly and stroked her back for a second, and then kissed his son on the forehead, "I hope you two never have to go through what I went through." Ginger came up the stairs and went into the bedroom. She jumped on the foot of the bed.

"Ginger," Gil said, "Will you protect my kids?" The dog barked, which was a 'yes', Gil just knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning, and Ginger approached Milly and Gil Jr, licking their faces like crazy. That was the signal it was time to wake up, the kids jumped on their father, and Milly sat on top of his chest, and started to to play with his mouth, which seemed to be frowning in his sleep. She made a smile on his face with her fingers, "Wake up, Daddy! Mommy's fixing breakfast downstairs."

Gil rubbed his eyes, and yawned, starting to chuckle lightly, "What'cha doing there, Milly?"

"I don't know," Milly said, "I just wanted to play with your face."

"Oh, okay," Gil said, getting up, and walking off, with the kids swarming behind him. The three of them swarmed downstairs with Ginger following in behind. They all took seats at the table, as they watched Molly flip some pancakes for the family.

Gil Jr eagerly took a seat beside of his dad, "Heya Dad, where is that cup?"

"Son," Gil said, starting to chuckles nervously, "I thought we were gonna talk about this when Mom wasn't around."

"Gilly, what don't you want me to hear?" Molly said, observing the pancakes, and placing them on a paper plate beside of her.

"Nothing," Gil said, starting to sweat, "I SWEAR!"

"Are you sure?" Molly said, placing pancakes on everyone's plate.

"Yeah," Gil said, "Either that or Nonny isn't allergic to dirt."

"Why are you dragging Nonny into this?!" Molly said, getting provoked at his statement.

"I'm not." Gil replied, "Where did he come from?"

"Uh-huh," Milly said, "You just told Mommy he wasn't allergic to dirt."

"He is." Gil insisted.

"You just said he wasn't!" Milly argued.

"Milly!" He snapped, gritting his teeth, "SHUT UP!"

"Gil!" Molly scolded, "Milly wasn't saying anything innaproriate!"

"Well still..." Gil said, tweedling his thumbs, "She needed to hush, the adults are talking."

"Gil!" Molly said, "I'm serious! What are you hiding?"

"Who said I was hiding something?" Gil shook his head, cutting into the pancake.

"GILLY!" Molly raged, snatching his plate from him, "SPILL IT!"

"Alright, you caught me," Gil admitted, "Junior and Milly were watching TV and something came up about how I fought Piff twenty years ago."

"WHAT?!" Molly exclaimed, "OUR KIDS ARE IN DANGER AND YOU STRUGGLED TO TELL ME?!"

"Um... Yeah," Gil said.

Molly grabbed Gil Jr and Milly's plates and scraped the food off into the sink, "Time to go school! No more time for you guys to spare! See you, kids!"

"Mom!" Milly said, rolling her eyes.

"You heard me," Molly said, "It's time for you and your brother to go to school, do you understand?"

"Fine..." Milly swarmed out the door with her brother following in behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

On the way to school the two kids suddenly found a time capsule, and saw a paleontologist woman admired it. The two kids could help but trying to get a few too. The words read, 'Gil' from what they saw. The paleontologist noticed the kids, finally and smiled at the kids, "Hello, children."

"Hi," Gil Jr said, trying to read the writing on the capsule, "I'm Junior, Gil Junior, what's your name?"

"I'm Betsy," she said, finally analyzing what the handwriting said, "Apperantally your relaed to a guy named Gil?"

"Yep," Gil Jr said, proudly, "He's my dad."

"I'm glad your so confident about it, kiddo." Betsy said, handing the boy the capsule, "Maybe your father would want this back."

"Haha, thanks Betsy." Gil Jr said, happily, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yeah," Milly said, being the same big-mouth she usually was, "We're busy discovering a family trek."

"Good luck!" Betsy yelled as they swam off. The two guppies swam to school, carrying the capsule.

"Hey guys," Gil Jr said, laying down the capsule.

"Hi," Milly said, acting out of breath, even though Gil Jr was the one to carry it to school.

"Hey Milly, Hey Junior!" Rini said, admiring the time capsule, "Did you know my dad caught his first ball twenty years ago?"

"Yeah," Milly said, "And our dad won an epic trophy!"

"That's right!" Mr Grouper said, barging in, a book in front of his face, "Your father went all out for your mother.

"Yeah," Gil Jr giggled, "I wonder if it's in here."

"Well, let's see." Mr Grouper said, getting his head out of the book and swimming towards them, opening up the time capsule, seeing the trophy, "I'll be, it is in here! What an amazing surprise!"

"Can I see it, Mr Grouper?" Rini asked.

"You sure can!" Mr Grouper said, handing the trophy to Rini.

"Is it made out of real gold?" Rini asked.

"Yes," Mr Grouper responded.

"I can't believe we found it!" Gil Jr said, excitedly.

"I know right?" Milly asked.

"Let's get some water and clean it out!" Mr Grouper said, in a tone like he was some type of genius.

"He grabbed the bucket, "Hey London, get the hose!"

"Yes uh- Mr Grouper." London stuttered.

Meanwhile in a dark, morbid, cell yard, Piff was in his room, he has become a criminal, locked up in a cell. Piff snarled at his dart board with the picture of his mortal enemy, Gil. He missed the board again and stood up, stomping his fin on the ground, angrily. "THAT STUPID GUPPY! He ruined my life!" He raged, "THAT GUY IS A DEAD CHEATER!"

His son Parometius got out the keys, and unlocked the cell so he could go in and see his father, "Hey Dad!"

"A smile covered over Piff's face, seeing his son shut the cell door, "Paromethius, what have you been up to?"

"Well dad," he said, "I was gonna ask you that. Why are you so mad? You seem a little more down than usually, you usually do more than just smile when you see me."

"My life was ruined, Paro!" Piff said, falling onto the ground in desperation.

"By who?" Paromethius asked, "They won't be happy once I'm done with them. You know, there's not a guy I wouldn't kill for you, right?"

"This goofy guppy, his name is Gil. I know what your thinking." said Piff, a bit more outraged, "So don't even say it!"

"I prefer Phil over Gil." Paromethius said.

"No!" Piff said, smacking his son on the leg, "He's a jerk."

"Sure is, Dad!" Paromethius said, "Ya want me to end his life? I can do it easily." He grabbed a knife from his back pocket, rubbing his finger on the blade, not even a little blood coming out.

"Piff chuckled a little bit, menacingly, "That's not a bad idea."

"Yeah," said Paromethius, "It's actually an amazing idea, I'd say."

"Nothing you do is amazing, you weasel," Piff said, "Go get your sisters!"

"Yes sir," Paromethius said.

"Get your butts in here you punks!" Paromethius said, "The family has something to discuss." Then came in a Black haired girl, with Brown eyes and freckles, she was named Medusa, because she was mean, bitter, and stuck up. The next girl was a beautiful girl with Red hair and blue eyes, she was named Pandora.

"Hello girls!" Piff said, "Are you into ruining lives?"

"Who's lives?" Medusa asked, starting to smile, not a warm smile, but a cold smile.

"The life of a guppy named Gil." Piff answered, grabbing Paro's knife and slitting a scar across his eye.

"What'd he do?" Medusa asked, sitting down on the other side of her dad.

"He is a cheater," Piff said, "Your old man was a champion until Gil cheated on me. I know he cheated, I just know it."

"That's a sad story," Pandora said, "But revenge isn't neccesary."

"No One cares, you nut job! You are a miserable weakling. Are you scared to fight? If you are your life shall be ended, because if you can't fight you have no reason to live. I upset my father that night." Piff growled.

"What happened next?" Medusa asked.

"Well," Piff said, "A girl with pigtails taesed my father with a taesar and killed him.

"That is mean!" Medusa said, "Let's end their life!"

"No," Piff said, "Instead you guys take the trophy back, I have a GPS holding onto it."

"Great plan, Dad!" Medusa said.

"Dad, I don't like this idea." Pandora said.

"Piff punched her in the chest, "WHO CARES! I DON'T CARE IF YOU SUFFER! Now children, go!"

"The trio scurry out the door holding the tracking system, which their father handed them.


	4. Chapter 4

''At School''

"It is currently recess time. Milly and Gil Jr are looking at the trophy, somewhat obsessed with it.

"Is anybody going to play with us?" Rini asked, eagerly sitting down on the swing of the playset, "Me and Kouhei are waiting like dogs."

"Kouhei held up a card that said 'hurry up'.

"Wait," Milly said, caressing the trophy, "We're looking at this."

"It's so cool!" Gil Jr said, joining Milly in caressing it.

"He's so cool!" Milly said, giving Gil Jr a fist bump.

"Suddenly, Rini and Kouhei look behind them and see a trio of guppies in the distance, excitedly wanting to approach what they thought were going to be companions.

"Look Kouhei, someone to play with!" Rini ran over to the guppies with Kouhei by her side, "Hi Hi Hi! Wanna play?"

"We didn't come to play, runt!" Said the only boy, bitterly, "We came for the trophy."

"You mean the trophy?" Asked Rini, starting to bloom concern in her voice.

"Got that right!" Said Medusa, swinging her fin, scandalously.

"Kouhei was mad they were talking to his sister like that, "I'm telling if you don't stop talking crap to my sis!" He said running to his friends.

"Hey guys!" Kouhei yelled, swear going down his face.

"He's talking!" Gil Jr said, sounding amazed that Kouhei was actaully saying words.

"You bet I'm talking!" Kouhei said, as if he were the most talkative boy on the planet, "There are a few people asking us for your father's trophy, and trash-talking us."

"I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!" Gil Jr said, motioning Milly to follow behind her, "Come on Milly!"

"Milly followed Gil Jr over to the trio. "Why do you want the cup?" She asked, sounding edgy as she spoke.

"Well," Paromethius growled, slinging his druel across the playground, and in her face, "It belongs to our father. Your father is a fraud, nothing but a worthless fraud! He cheated, and we all know it!"

"No he did not!" Gil Jr said, getting up into Paromethius's face, "Gil the First never cheated. He played fair."

"Dad told us everything," snapped Medusa, "Your dad is stupid ours is smart, you worthless nobody!"

"Stay away," Milly said, angrily, "Your nothing but the daughter of a mean, ugly fraud!"

"Give us the cup and no one gets hurt!" Said Paromethius, clenching his fists.

"Your never getting the cup!" Said Gil Jr, holding the trophy close to his chest, and clenching it as hard as he could, "You big ugly fraud!"

"If anyone is a big ugly fraud it's you!" Said Paromethius, growling, showing his yellow crayon like teeth.

Mia started to shake and hid behind her big brother.

"What's the matter?" Paromethius said, swimming up to the hiding little girl, "You depend on your big brother to protect you? How pathetic! You little wimps! Your weak!"

"Our dad would kill us if we were that weak." Medusa giggled, starting to make Mia cry.

"Uh- Guys," London stuttered, "You uh- have the right to uh- shut up! Yeah!"

"You telling me what to do?" Paromethius said, holding his fist up to London's face.

"Leave us alone!" Gil Jr said, jumping front of Paro, holding his fist where it was.

"Who's gonna make me?" Asked Paromethius, fighting Gil Jr's grasp on his fist.

"Dad," Gil Jr replied, "Dad will."

"Your dad is wimp just like your family!" Paromethius said.

"Don't talk about my family that way!" Gil Jr growled, angrily.

"Paromethius jumped on Gil Jr and started to punch him in the chest. Gil Jr wrestled around with him for a while then Paromethius pinned him down again and punched him in the chest. "Medusa, attack her!" Paromethius yelled.

"Medusa tackled Milly over onto the ground and began to attack her. Medusa whipped her fin towards Milly, "You've hurt her enough!" Paromethius yelled, "That pathetic pink haired boy is passed out so I can take the trophy."

"Okay, Paro!" Said Medusa

"Rini attacked Paromethius, voice stiff with anger, "You are the biggest jerk!" She said, "and your not going anywhere until you give back the trophy!"

"You're never getting it back!" Paromethius said, punching Rini on the head.

"Kouhei attacked Paromethius, "Don't you bully my sister!"

"Nerd!" Paromethius raged.

"Mr Grouper! Hurry up! I see bullies!" Mia yelled.

Mr Grouper saw 3 injured kids and 1 passed out.

"I know who those kids belong to!" Mr Grouper said, grabbing the phone.

 _ **Author's Note- so I've been kind of laggy with updates on my rewrite thing here. It's been taking a lot of work, and I've been quite busy lately. ^^heh I hope you guys are enjoying this crappy "fanfiction", I went to a concert tonight, pretty hectic. I have quite a few things on my agenda, plus school is starting back soon, oh boi... A lot is happening and it's happening really fast. I'm exhausted, and I'm waiting to get ahold of some melatonin, today's been quite bittersweet, sadly I have another ear infection and I'm positive for strep, and I had an anxiety attack because I got a couple needles stuck up my buttox, but I did go to a Demi Lavato and Nick Jonas concert starring Mike Posner, HUGE night. I hope you enjoy this story, and don't ask when I'll update this because I know as much about updating as you do when it comes to this anyway. I'm trying to work back into the BG fandom, I've been shitty when it comes to this fandom, and I'm sorry for inactivity on my part.**_


End file.
